


Just Like A Child

by alabasterclouds



Series: Just One Of Eleanor's Little Things [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Bottlefeeding, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Road Trips, Thumb-sucking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: The Brainy Bunch has a break from school, so Tahani decides they should all go on a road trip to a lake house for the week. While everyone else decides to take the train, Eleanor and Tahani choose to drive up with all the luggage needed, though Eleanor is very out of sorts and adamant that she doesn't want to spend hours in the car. However, she ends up letting her guard down in a more-than-childish way, and Tahani realizes that what Eleanor needs most is someone to love her, and to let her love in return.Warning: This is an ageplay fic (and yes, there's been a lot of them in the fandom lately! Yay!). Please read the tags carefully and read at your own risk.Come visit me at alabasterclouds.tumblr.com and prompt me if you wish! I'm taking holiday-related prompts :)





	Just Like A Child

"Well, I think that about finishes it!" Tahani banged the back hatch of the car closed, after a proud look at her careful Tetris-like stacking of everyone's suitcases, and turned to Eleanor. "Are we ready to take off, do you think?"

Eleanor looked at her feet and sighed, more dramatically than normal, for Tahani's benefit. "No. I told you, I didn't want to go on this stupid trip anyway. You know I hate group activities, and I can think of a million things I'd rather do than spend hours in the car talking about Kanye or something."

Tahani's face fell at that, and Eleanor felt a bit bad. "Listen, hot stuff. It's not that I don't think a week on a beach somewhere would be nice, it's that I'm just not feelin' it. I'm sure you can understand."

"But I can't just leave you behind," said Tahani, having recovered nicely from Eleanor's jab, thought Eleanor snidely. It never did take her long. "Anyway, it'll be fun! The others are taking the train so they'll get there before us, but I made sure to get the _nicest_ lake house in the area. It has six bedrooms, everyone gets their own ensuite, it comes with a private chef, there's a lovely dock with three pleasure craft . . ." She trailed off as Eleanor held up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. Let's go already," Eleanor grumbled, adjusting her T-shirt, which was covered in multi-coloured stars, and her jeans, which were slightly too big on her but she wore because she knew she'd be sitting for hours in the car. "But we're listening to my music."

Tahani groaned. "Oh, _Eleanor_. Must we? I'm sorry, darling, but I just can't stand your choice in music, if it could even be called such," she sniffed, looking down at Eleanor, who stood with her hands on her hips. "I had to listen to three straight hours of Vivaldi last time in order to detox from that noise."

"Put on some headphones, then, Lurch, because that's what we're doing," snarked Eleanor, and opened the left passenger-side door, climbing into the cushy front seat. Tahani _did_ know how to choose nice cars, she thought. It was like sitting on a cloud in here. Eleanor leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling, before they popped open with a sickening thought.

Eleanor fell asleep in cars if she wasn't driving. It sometimes only took fifteen minutes before she was completely out. And while this wouldn't usually be an issue because she'd usually the be the one driving and therefore controlling when they stopped and how often; this time, she was driving with _Tahani_. 

Elegant, put-together Tahani, who had already seen and had to clean up two of Eleanor's drunken messes in the past. Understanding, sweet Tahani who surely had a limit and would not appreciate Eleanor messing up her rental car, especially as it was from some luxury rental place and Eleanor wasn't even drunk this time. Tahani, who Eleanor was _pretty_ sure was just as attracted to Eleanor as Eleanor was to her, and was maybe willing to forget some of Eleanor's past mishaps in order to get to know her better on this trip. She had been pretty insistent on wanting Eleanor to come with her, though that could have been because Eleanor had been pretty insistent on not going at all.

But Eleanor, who usually could hide her panic about going on road trips and wetting her pants in her sleep by driving the car herself, couldn't drive on the left side of the road here in Australia. And she wasn't about to try, especially not with this beautiful car. Being English, Tahani could perform this necessary skill, and should drive the car she'd rented. 

Eleanor bit her lip and clenched her suddenly sweaty, shaky hands together to get them to stop. The only thing for it was to refuse to go to sleep and avoid the whole issue altogether. She opened the door and hopped out, frowning at Tahani, who was texting someone on her phone, keys in hand.

"We need to stop at the nearest Dunkin or whatever they have here," Eleanor said, her voice a little more shaky than she would have liked. She never could hide her nervousness, especially in front of Tahani, that hot giraffe. "I'm gonna need some coffee for the road."

"Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem, Eleanor," said Tahani, putting her phone away and turning her full attention to Eleanor. "I could use a drink myself, though I'm not sure a fast-food coffee establishment would have been my first choice." She walked over to Eleanor and smiled at her, stroking a stray piece of blonde hair out of Eleanor's eyes. "But are you sure you need more coffee, love? You already seem as nervous as a cat."

Damn that Tahani. She always seemed to pick up on the slightest change in anyone's mood. Eleanor harrumphed and avoided Tahani's gentle hand by ducking her head. "I'm fine. Caffeine keeps this motor running!" She allowed herself a smirk and watched as Tahani's warm brown eyes sparkled back down at her.

"I'm not sure you really need to put your 'motor' into overdrive, Eleanor," she replied, but she went around to the other side of the car and got in. Eleanor, her stomach full of trepidation and maybe too much black coffee, if she really wanted to admit it, climbed in on the other side and focused on not clenching her hands. Damn, but she really wished she was the one driving!

Tahani looked slightly concerned as Eleanor sat stiffly beside her, making no move to put on any music or even her seatbelt. "Are you _quite sure_ you're really all right? You don't really have to go if you don't want to, Eleanor. I would miss your company, and I'm sure the others would too, but I don't want you to be this uncomfortable."

Eleanor's heart twisted a little at the gentleness of Tahani's melodic voice with her crisp English accent, and she turned to Tahani. "It's okay, Tahani. I'll be fine once we get going. Too many beers last night, am I right?" She nudged Tahani's shoulder in a friendly, jocular sort of way, and was rewarded by a slightly confused, yet pleased expression on Tahani's face.

"Then you won't mind if I listen to Mozart, then?" asked Tahani cheekily, and started giggling as Eleanor immediately pushed her hands away from the Bluetooth screen and made it connect to her own phone. Soon, the sounds of Cardi B filled the car, and Eleanor grinned in self-satisfaction.

"Okay, hot stuff. Drive!"

//~//

After stopping for a large iced coffee for Eleanor ("with extra sugar and an extra pump of espresso, stat!") and a small hot English breakfast tea for Tahani, they immediately got on the road, the elegant BMW clinging to the dry Australian highway with ease. Tahani hadn't driven in quite some time, as she preferred to hire a driver for most city driving, and she found herself enjoying it. They'd started out with the air conditioning blasting, but after Tahani noticed Eleanor's tiny body beginning to quiver - the girl got cold so very easily, though a huge iced coffee likely didn't help - she turned it down and cracked the window a bit. Eleanor shot her a sidelong glance and after a slow smile, immediately rolled hers down completely so that the hot, dusty air whipped through their hair and caused immediate tangles.

"You little brat," breathed Tahani, but she laughed anyway. Eleanor was the most irritating, yet interesting person she knew. She seemed to honestly enjoy being abrasive, though Tahani knew that inside, she was a complete softie and would do anything for anyone she cared about. In retaliation, Tahani pressed a button and the top of the BMW unfolded, letting in a flood of bright sunlight and hot wind. 

Eleanor gasped and smacked Tahani in the shoulder, which Tahani pretended didn't hurt (but oh, it _did_ \- Eleanor was surprisingly strong for such a little woman), then threw her arms up into the air, letting out a long whoop as they sped down the highway. Her face held an expression of pure delight, and Tahani suddenly felt, as she usually did, a stab of warmth and affection for Eleanor, who seemed to constantly fighting her need to just relax and enjoy life. No matter that Tahani's blow-out would need to be redone as soon as possible - it was worth it to see Eleanor smile like that.

Eleanor sipped her iced coffee a lot faster than Tahani finished her tea, and the effect of the caffeine definitely took hold. Eleanor became almost manic, switching between tracks on her phone with lightning-fast speed, chattering away with barely a breath, and moving restlessly around in her seat. Tahani felt herself mildly concerned with the way that Eleanor couldn't seem to sit still, and finally, in exasperation, she pulled the car over.

"Hey!" Eleanor looked annoyed. "We were making such good time! Why'd you stop?"

"Eleanor, darling, as much as I am really quite glad that you're enjoying our trip together, you're being very _distracting_ with all of this squirming around like an eel. So I'm going to let us stretch our legs and then maybe you'd like to take over driving for awhile?" Tahani kept her voice sweet and even, but it held a note of steel that Eleanor definitely didn't miss. Her shoulders immediately rose defensively, and her face closed, her eyes losing their sparkle.

Tahani felt awful. Poor Eleanor! It was so rare that she got excited over anything, and now Tahani felt she'd ruined everything. "I just meant that if you'd like to drive, I'm perfectly willing to let you, love. I trust you to follow all the laws." There, that should clarify things. But Eleanor's expression didn't change, and Tahani sighed. "Look, Eleanor --"

But Eleanor held up a hand to cut her off, in that irritating way she had, thought Tahani in annoyance. "Naw, Tahani. You're doing a good job. I'm sorry I'm being annoying, okay? I'll just read for awhile." Her voice was as flat as her expression, and Tahani wished she'd just thought to keep driving. "The faster we get there, the faster we can be out of the car and I can be alone."

Eleanor's words were biting, and Tahani felt a sting of hurt. "Well, I'm sorry you have to be stuck with someone you'd much rather be away from," she sniffed, turning her head away from Eleanor, trying to keep her own expression as flat as Eleanor's. Best not to even react and let Eleanor see how she'd hurt Tahani. After all, it wasn't as if she wasn't _used_ to others finding her annoying to be around.

She turned away from Eleanor and marched back towards the car, meaning to get in, but suddenly, she felt Eleanor's arms around her waist and her warm body pressed up against her back. Tahani relaxed and turned around to see Eleanor's upturned face, her eyes remorseful.

"I don't mean to be a bitch," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry, Tahani. It's not you."

Tahani reached down and gently stroked Eleanor's tumbled blonde hair. "I know, darling. Road trips are a lot. I understand, and I forgive you for your churlish behaviour."

Eleanor's face quirked at Tahani's formal words, and she shook her head in amusement, detaching from Tahani. "Okay. Let's get back on the road. It's almost lunch time." She climbed back into the car and Tahani followed, wondering, as always, just what made Eleanor Shellstrop tick.

//~//

They stopped for lunch - Tahani insisting on a salad place after the horror of the morning's coffee joint - and Eleanor made sure to use the toilet, especially when she saw Tahani doing so. They still had all afternoon to drive, and Eleanor was feeling the effects of drinking so much liquid. While she'd not had a hint of sleepiness since they got in the car, she also couldn't deal with more caffeine. Her poor stomach was aching, especially after drinking so much alcohol the night before with Jason. She picked at her steak and cheese wrap and listened as Tahani chattered brightly about the lake house between bites of a Cobb salad. She'd received a text that Chidi, Jason, Michael, and Janet were nearly there, and she was excited to be on their way. Eleanor sipped a bottle of water and finished her food, knowing she'd feel better once she'd eaten.

Sure enough, as they got back to the car and Tahani raised the BMW's roof against the hot afternoon sun, Eleanor felt much better. The sun was very hot, and she was grateful now for the air conditioning, which Tahani had been sure to set at a normal level instead of freezing cold as she seemed to like it. Eleanor, having grown up in Arizona, was no stranger to air conditioning and its magical effects, but Tahani insisted on it being icy at all times and Eleanor couldn't stop her shivering. She supposed she was like a lizard in that way - she liked her share of heat.

Eleanor stretched her legs out as Tahani adjusted her mirrors and put on her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. "Why don't you take a little nap, Eleanor? We should be there by around early evening or so."

Eleanor only wished she could. Her eyes were feeling so heavy. "Uh-uh. I'll stay up. I have a podcast I want to listen to."

Tahani clapped her hands excitedly, an action that Eleanor couldn't decide was annoying or charming. Maybe it was both. Tahani was pleased over the smallest things, which, to Eleanor, was rather amusing considering the privilege she'd grown up with. "Ooh, lovely! Which one? I'm sure I'd like a good podcast to keep us in suspense."

"Well, lucky for you, it should definitely be suspense-filled, or whatever you'd call it. It's called S-Town." Eleanor put it on and turned her face towards the window, concentrating on not closing her eyes as Brian Reed's matter-of-fact voice filled the car. She was _so_ sleepy. The smooth rhythm of the car and the storytelling was so soothing. Now she wished she'd chanced a stomach ulcer or whatever and actually gotten another cup of coffee. Even Tahani's occasional exclamations couldn't keep her awake.

Eventually, Eleanor drifted off.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was a bit lower in the sky, shining right into her eyes. Eleanor moaned a little bit and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, noticing that her mouth was extremely dry and she was feeling very cold. As she shifted her cramped muscles and stretched out her legs, she started to shiver, and she rubbed her bare arms grumpily, wondering if Tahani had turned the A/C up again while she slept. It would be just like Tahani to do so.

But as Eleanor focused her eyes on the dial, she realized that Tahani hadn't touched the climate control. The very act of stretching immediately clued Eleanor into why she was so cold. Her stomach dropped sickeningly.

She couldn't have. She couldn't have wet her pants. Not in front of Tahani, and not in this car. Not when she'd been so careful to stay awake and pee when they stopped and drink all that caffeine. 

But her jeans stuck clammily to her backside, clinging wetly to her skin. She could already feel the wetness up through the crotch of her pants and sticky between her thighs. And as she settled gingerly back into the seat, she felt the wetness soak back into her already saturated jeans.

"Shit, shit," Eleanor muttered, her voice coming out as a high-pitched, tiny whimper. But with the roar of the wheels on the highway under the car and the drone of the podcast, she didn't think Tahani had noticed or heard anything, and indeed, Tahani only turned her head to Eleanor once she started moving.

Tahani smiled at her. "Did you have a nice rest, love? Didn't think you'd fall asleep, but there you were about fifteen minutes into the podcast, snoring away."

Eleanor didn't know how to answer that question, and besides, she didn't _snore_. Luckily, Tahani didn't seem to want an answer. She swung the car into the lane for the next exit. "I need the toilet and something to drink. Let's stop for a little while. We've only got another hour or so before we'll be there, anyway." Eleanor noticed that Tahani was starting to look tired, and she could well understand how she must feel. Driving for hours did take it out of you. Eleanor was slightly glad it wasn't her driving today.

But then if it had been, this never would have happened. Getting out of the car was absolutely out of the question, thought Eleanor. She couldn't let Tahani see the mess she'd made. _Again_.

Shivering noticeably, she only nodded as Tahani pulled into a gas station and got out. Eleanor watched her, praying she'd just go into the station, but Tahani came around to Eleanor's side of the car and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming, love?"

Eleanor shook her head, feeling her nose starting to ache, tears at the back of her throat. She was full-on shaking now, the panic taking over her whole body. She didn't trust her voice right now. She looked down miserably at the floor, just wanting Tahani to go away. Maybe if she just sat perfectly still, this would all be a horrible dream, and she would wake up in her own bed, even if it was a wet bed, in her own apartment, with this being her own problem that no one would ever know about.

But when she looked up, Tahani was still standing there, looking confused, and Eleanor felt her chin starting to quiver and her lower lip starting to shake. She found her voice, and hated the way it wobbled as she spoke. "Just go in, Tahani, I'm okay."

Tahani's expression changed suddenly to a knowing expression. Eleanor didn't like that at all. Tahani didn't know anything about her, not really. Not enough to look like that. "What?" she snapped, hoping to change Tahani's expression, but when it didn't change, but only got more knowing and exasperated, Eleanor felt hot tears starting to slip down her cheeks. 

"Just go in!" she cried, waving her arms at Tahani. "Don't stand there and look at me like that. I'm fine, okay? Just go."

Tahani, instead of going away, just leaned against the open car door, and then when Eleanor stopped snapping at her, fixed Eleanor now with a sympathetic expression. "Eleanor, love, I have a feeling you and I are going to be having a conversation that I think neither of us want to have."

"Then why even have it?" snarked Eleanor, rubbing in annoyance at the tears on her cheeks. "Just go away and pretend this didn't happen."

"Well, darling, I'm afraid that it's going to have to take place, because it did happen." Now Tahani was crouching down in front of Eleanor. "Why don't you tell me why you're getting so upset?"

"It's none of your business," snapped Eleanor, but Tahani just chuckled, and Eleanor suddenly felt something in her body loosen. Her shoulders hunched and she felt a sob explode out of her chest, followed by two or three more. Dammit. Why did she always have to be such a mess in front of this put-together, beautiful woman?

Tahani's smooth brown hand found its way into Eleanor's cold, sweaty, tiny one. "Well, now, Eleanor. We're not going to get anywhere like this, are we?" Tahani's quiet, calm voice just made Eleanor feel worse. She started to sob properly, and without even thinking, whimpered.

"I wet my pants."

"Ah. I wondered if that were the case." Tahani opened her arms for Eleanor. "Goodness, darling. It's certainly not worth all of this carrying on. Shh, shh." 

Eleanor felt herself leaning forward, and then she was enveloped in Tahani's wonderful scent, full of Chanel and expensive shampoo and Tahani's own warm scent. She smelled a little like wind and dust, too. Comforting. She leaned against Tahani's bare shoulder and sniffled, trying to get herself under control. 

"Shh, shh, little lamb," crooned Tahani. "I really wish you'd just be honest with me, lovey. This isn't the end of the world, is it? This is why you were so afraid to get in the car with me. Oh, Eleanor."

"I'm a big girl," whimpered Eleanor. Well, Jesus, she sure hoped so! She was sure she was even older than Tahani! What a ridiculous thing to say. "I shouldn't be doing this. It's disgusting and bad."

"It's not ideal," came Tahani's calm answer, "but it's not bad that you have a little bladder issue. In fact, it's probably quite fixable. And until then, we just take some extra precautions, don't we?"

"But I ruined your nice car," wailed Eleanor, burying her wet face into Tahani's sweet-smelling skin. "I'm just an awful person and you shouldn't talk to me ever again!" Eleanor felt overwhelmed, a sensation so familiar to her from childhood that she burst into tears afresh. Tahani tsked and rubbed her back, which helped a little. Eleanor rubbed the tears out of her eyes and tried to calm down.

Tahani gently detached Eleanor so that she could look her in the eyes. "Oh, sweetheart. That's just ridiculous nonsense. Now," she said briskly, "let's get you changed, shall we, and I'll get some plastic bags to put on the seat. Luckily part of the rental agreement is that I get the car detailed before I return it, so this is absolutely no trouble at all."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Eleanor's voice was rusty, and a glance in the side mirror proved she looked like a fright, makeup streaming down her cheeks, blotchy patches all over her fair skin. Ugh. Eleanor wasn't sure she'd be so nice to Tahani if the roles were reversed.

But Tahani's eyes, warm like honey, shone down at Eleanor, and mess and all, Tahani gently leaned forward and gave Eleanor a soft kiss on the lips. "Because you're an adorable little lamb who needs someone to love her, aren't you? And making you happy is just so easy."

Eleanor felt her cheeks flush at the term of endearment. Little lamb? She kind of liked that . . . being Tahani's little lamb. A small, shy smile quirked at the edge of her lips, and Tahani answered it with a smile of her own.

"Okay."

"Okay," Tahani replied, and squeezed Eleanor's hands. "Let's get you all clean and dry."

//~//

After a few harrowing minutes in that terrible gas station toilet, Eleanor's wet jeans and panties were removed and Tahani used her travel pack of luxury wet wipes to clean Eleanor off. While Eleanor had insisted she could do it herself, she'd still stood quietly while Tahani had done it, to ensure that "you're not missing any spots, darling. You're already a bit red here, aren't you?"

While Tahani had tried to remain as casual as possible, half-naked Eleanor had remained blushing and unable to meet Tahani's eyes the entire time, sniffing and hiccupping at random. Luckily, thought Tahani, the toilet was completely private, and there had been no one else at the station when they'd pulled up. Poor Eleanor shivered still, unable to get her body under control. Tahani rubbed her warm hands up and down Eleanor's arms.

"Go try to use the toilet, darling. I've brought in your bag." Tahani watched Eleanor go into the stall, and sorted through her bag to find another pair of jeans and panties. But a bright flash of crinkling plastic stopped her, and she rooted through Eleanor's haphazardly folded clothes to find a small package of what looked like nappies. In fact, though Tahani couldn't be sure, they appeared to be the same nappies Janet had procured for Eleanor on the night she'd gotten so drunk.

Tahani had a sudden brainwave. That was it! Eleanor could be comfortable and relaxed, and Tahani's car seat would be saved from any more mishaps. As Eleanor flushed and unlocked the stall door, Tahani took out one of the nappies from the package and held it up. "When you're finished there, come here, darling. We're going to put one of these on."

Eleanor's face closed, exactly as it had when they'd stopped earlier on the side of the road. "Oh, I don't think so," she said, her voice stronger now. "I don't need that, Tahani."

Tahani just shook her head. "Well, love, I'm afraid that it's _my_ credit card on the line, here, and I'm just going to have to insist." She noted that the nappy appeared to be of the pull-up sort, which was even better. "You've proven on quite a few occasions now that you don't exactly have the best bladder control, Eleanor. And I'm certainly not going to judge you for that, but I am going to insist that you wear protection."

Eleanor shook her head, much more violently, and walked over to look in her bag herself. She grabbed a pair of panties and started to put it on, but Tahani put a gentle hand over hers, and instead of swatting it out of the way, as Tahani expected, Eleanor just began to cry again.

"I wish this had never happened," she sobbed, and Tahani's heart twisted.

"I know you do, darling. Come." She took Eleanor's hand and this time, Eleanor allowed Tahani to help her into the pull-up diaper. It fit her snugly, rounding out her already round bottom and giving her a good pad between the legs. Then Tahani pulled Eleanor close, and let her cry again all over her shoulder.

"You're having a rough time, aren't you, sweetie?" Tahani stroked Eleanor's slightly tangled hair. "I can see why you fought me so hard about coming on the trip, now. Does this happen every time?"

"Every time," Eleanor said, and used one of Tahani's proffered tissues to wipe her face. "There hasn't been a time it hasn't happened, unless I'm driving."

"Poor little one," Tahani crooned, rocking Eleanor a little in her arms. She kissed Eleanor's cheek, watching it redden in surprise, and helped Eleanor put on her jeans. "There. You're nice and dry now, and if you fall asleep again, why, it won't matter what happens, will it?"

Eleanor, for the first time that day, visibly relaxed. She even smiled a little bit.

"No. It's okay now."

//~//

Eleanor rather liked her pull-ups, being totally honest. They made her feel safe and warm. The padding between her legs was comforting, and as often as she did lose her bladder, it stopped her constantly worrying about leaking into her jeans and causing a mess everywhere she went. It was even kind of okay that Tahani knew and insisted on them, she thought. At least she didn't have to pretend around Tahani.

Oh, she was so used to kicking partners and friends out long before they had to sleep. She refused to share a bed with anyone longer than it took to have sex - no post-coital cuddling for her. She was used to avoiding situations where she wouldn't have immediate access to a bathroom. Eleanor had been potty-trained haphazardly and early by her neglectful parents, and she guessed she'd never quite picked it totally up. From wetting herself in school to needing extra bathroom breaks at her job, Eleanor's bladder woes were just part of her, and an annoying part of her. She was rude partially because she knew she could never relax. Never let anyone get close. Everyone always left her, anyway, and no one learned about any of this, if she could possibly help it.

But Tahani, now carefully lining Eleanor's wet seat with plastic bags and setting a chocolate milk in the cup holder for Eleanor, didn't seem to mind at all, and that was curious. Put-together Tahani, who seemed to abhor any mess, actually seemed to _enjoy_ taking care of Eleanor, and that was very new. Eleanor was well aware she was the world's biggest mess, and annoying to boot. But Tahani was warm, and sweet, and cuddly. And for a change . . . that was nice.

Eleanor sat down on the plastic, feeling her pull-up hug her comfortably, and she bounced a little bit in her seat, much as she would have if she was the three-year-old she sometimes felt herself to be. Tahani smiled at her.

"You feel much better now, don't you, darling?"

"Mm-hm." Eleanor didn't want to elaborate, but she did. If she wet, it wouldn't be all over. Tahani had somehow just guessed that she loved chocolate milk, and she didn't even seem to mind that Eleanor got a bit of a milk mustache drinking it from the plastic bottle. Eleanor felt her cramped legs and shoulders relax as they drove along, and soon enough, she felt her eyes droop again.

Tahani's warm hand found its way into her own. "Go to sleep, Eleanor. I'll wake you when we get there, and I'll make sure the others don't know anything about what happened."

"Michael and Janet will know," murmured Eleanor, her right thumb finding its way into her mouth. Somehow, it just seemed right. Tahani was going to take care of her. She could relax, now.

"Oh, darling, don't do that." Tahani gently removed Eleanor's thumb, and Eleanor found herself whimpering. Now _that_ was new. She never remembered doing that before. Then again, no one had ever done that before, either.

"Now, Eleanor, thumbs are dirty, love. You can just hold my hand instead, all right?"

Eleanor pouted, but she took Tahani's left hand in her two hands and fell asleep, feeling Tahani gently stroke her thumb.

"Shh, little lamb. Shh, shh."

The last thing Eleanor heard were the strains of Mozart playing through the sound system.

//~//

When they reached the lake house, everyone was down at the beach, save Janet, who was reading a newspaper in the quaint living room. Though Eleanor hadn't driven, she felt disgusting and in need of a bath, and maybe another nap. It had been a long and emotional day.

"Hi there," Janet smiled. "You got here safely."

Tahani smiled. "Not without a few mishaps, but yes, we're here," she said cheerily, dragging in her two suitcases and makeup bag with its monogram. "Has everyone settled in?"

"Everyone but you two." Janet turned her attention to Eleanor, who looked a bit rumpled. "Hi, Eleanor. Did you want me to start a bath for you?"

Eleanor was always amazed at how Janet just knew everything. "Sure, Janet. Thanks." She yawned, and Janet gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I made sure that Eleanor has everything she needs in her room. It adjoins yours, Tahani." 

Eleanor felt mildly surprised, but Tahani didn't look surprised at all. "Thank you, darling. That's very helpful. Now, Eleanor," she said, turning her attention to Eleanor, "let's get you all nice and clean, darling. I told the others you weren't feeling well and would prefer to lie down for awhile. Is that right to say?"

Eleanor suddenly felt overwhelmed, tired, and, she now realized, wet. Good thing Tahani had insisted on the pull-up. She just nodded, and Tahani passed her luggage off to Janet, who took Eleanor's as well.

"Go and look after her," said Janet knowingly. "She needs a fresh diaper. I also laid out some pajamas for her."

"You really are a wonder," Tahani trilled in delight. "It's so nice to have someone just _anticipate_ our every need. Thank you, darling." She took Eleanor's hand and led her up the stairs to the bedrooms. Eleanor still wasn't over the fact that Janet just knew she was wet, and she flushed miserably.

"Don't be so shy, Eleanor. It's all right." Tahani could clearly feel Eleanor's reluctance to come up to the bedrooms with her. "You'll feel better in no time, darling."

Tahani thankfully left Eleanor to bathe herself, but after she was finished washing, Eleanor suddenly felt lonely. She wanted Tahani to wrap her up in a towel and carry her into the bedroom, much as her father, years ago, sometimes did. Of course, he mostly left her in the bath until the water turned cold and murky and Eleanor couldn't stop her teeth from chattering, but he had done that, occasionally. She thought, anyway.

But she stubbornly refused to move. She could get out herself. And she could dress herself in panties and regular clothes again, and walk downstairs to join the others. She could eat dinner with them, laugh and smile, and then go to bed alone. She _could_.

But she didn't want to. Eleanor's lower lip poked out. She wanted Tahani. And that was it.

As if on cue, Tahani's light knock on the bathroom door sounded just then. "Darling? Are you finished? You must be a prune by now, with how long you've been sitting in there!"

"I'm finished," blurted Eleanor, before she could stop herself.

"Well, come on out then, love. Don't get cold in there by yourself."

Eleanor splashed a little, then her voice came out, cracked and whimpery. "I want you."

The door opened a little, and Tahani poked her head in. "What's that, darling?"

"I want you." Eleanor looked at the bath water, at her legs crossed, at the chip in her toenail polish. Anywhere but at Tahani, and anywhere but at the mirror, where she'd just feel embarrassed at her pouty lips and red cheeks. 

Tahani's face softened. "I'm right here, little lamb. Come on, let's get you out of there." She grabbed a fluffy towel, almost impossibly big, and held it open for Eleanor, who gratefully climbed out over the high side of the tub and into Tahani's warm arms.

Tahani chuckled, the sound reverberating through her chest. "Oh, darling, you're adorable. Just like a child, aren't you?" She held Eleanor, wrapped up in her towel, slightly away from her, and Eleanor tried to smile back.

 _Just like a child._ Everyone had always said that. Eleanor, stop being a child! Eleanor, you're just like a child! And the phrase always made her feel small, and inadequate, and awful.

But Tahani, saying it now, and hugging Eleanor tightly to her, making her feel warm and safe - well, Tahani was the first one that Eleanor didn't want to snap at for saying she was just like a child.

She knew Tahani didn't mind if she was like a child at all.

//~//

Eleanor held her arms up as Tahani stood, and Tahani obligingly lifted her up. Eleanor weighed very little - probably around a hundred and ten pounds, if that - and Tahani's Pilates workouts were certainly standing her in good stead. She was able to easily hold Eleanor, who placed her wet little head on her shoulder and sighed, deeply. How very easy it was to make Eleanor comfortable and happy!

Janet had left a bottle of milk on the night stand, and Tahani noticed Eleanor looking at it as she helped her into a more traditional nappy this time. Eleanor didn't complain at all about it, which was a bit odd.

"Are you all right with this, love?" Tahani rubbed Eleanor's tummy to get her attention, and Eleanor turned her blue gaze back to Tahani.

"Yeah. It's nice." 

"If you're not sure, would you tell me so?" Tahani quickly and quietly taped Eleanor's diaper, remembering the instructions Janet had given her from before, and helped Eleanor into a pair of white short-sleeved pajamas that were covered in blue and yellow moons and stars. They were slightly babyish, thought Tahani, but Eleanor beamed as she looked down at them, and Tahani knew they had been a good purchase. She'd had Janet procure them while Eleanor and Tahani were at the rest stop, with a quick text message to Michael, who had lately been carrying a phone "for the novelty of it". Eleanor's threadbare Michigan State T-shirt and shorts just weren't going to cut it for Tahani, not while Eleanor was in this mood and so cuddly and sweet.

Eleanor sat up obediently and let Tahani comb her blonde hair straight. "I would tell you. I don't usually let people just do things to me." She smiled at Tahani, and then yawned. "But I don't mind this."

Tahani noticed Eleanor's gaze flicking back to the bottle. "I didn't know if you'd want it or not," she explained, "but I asked Janet to bring it up anyway, just in case."

Eleanor picked it up and examined it. "It's nice and warm."

Tahani settled on the bed and held open her arms for Eleanor, who crawled gratefully into them. "Well, in my experience, little ones generally like warm milk. Though my experience is rather limited to my own childhood," she explained.

Eleanor handed the bottle to Tahani and curled up against her. "I like warm milk," she said, her voice shy and quiet, completely unlike her usual strident tone. Then she buried her hot face into Tahani's dress, and Tahani knew she was too shy to ask.

"Well, my little lamb. Come and have it, then."

And Tahani watched as Eleanor latched onto the bottle, closing her eyes blissfully, her body now completely relaxed.

It had been a rather good day, after all.


End file.
